Crimson
by StrawberryGashes1300
Summary: When Rage consumes Raven during a fight, she get kicked off the team. On her way living a normal life he runs into a certain villain, a certain one with red 'x's as weapons. Rated T for language and later chapters. WARNING: Raven is a little OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first actual long fanfic that's not a crossover… I could really use some reviews from you guys. Also it's a robinxravenxredx fanfic so if you don't like the pairing I suggest not reading it, but if you love seeing bad ass/ dark Raven you'll love this.**

Raven's POV

"Raven!"

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. We were in a fight against Doctor Light. He had thrown these light balls at me. One of them must have had some drug on it cause I blacked out immediately. I heard my name being called out by someone, but I couldn't tell whom. I had no idea how much time I was out until I realized something, I hadn't blacked out, and one of my emotions must have taken over. God, I hope it wasn't happy. All she would do is make frikin rainbows everywhere. I was having problems with my emotions, anyone could tell, and I knew that because everyone was staying about five miles away from me at all times. I was starting to come through, pushing the emotion down and trying to squish it in a cage.

"Raven!" now I could tell whom it was. As I fully came through I was looking into the worried face of my masked leader. Well, he wasn't mine technically; everyone knew he had the hots for Starfire.

"Huh, what happened?" I asked rubbing my head cause it hurt like hell.

"Rage, Rage happened."

I looked around, what I saw almost made me throw up. There was blood everywhere and in a corner Dr. Light was huddled, shivering even, in a ball mumbling something about, "Please don't hurt me, I'll never steal again. I promise."

"I-I-I I'm sorry I didn't… I would never… but…" I trailed off.

"We get it, you didn't mean it." Robin said, laying a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, thanks." I mumbled.

Citizens had started gathering around to see what had happened. I could see the headline all ready,' Mentally insane superhero tries to kill innocent person.' Whoop de frikin do. I teleported quickly to the tower so that I wouldn't draw attention to myself. I sat on the couch and waited fro the others to arrive.

"Look, I really didn't mean to. I'll try to keep my powers under control. I'll meditate more. I promise, I'll try to make sure that never happens again." I said quickly to my team as they entered the main room.

"Look, Raven, we thought about it, there's no easy way to put this…" Cyborg started. I was thinking they would say that I would have to skip a few missions so that I could get my powers under control, not what I heard.

"You have been excused from the team, Raven, is what friend Cyborg was trying to say." Starfire said with no emotion in her voice. Except I'm an empath, I could almost feel that she was secretly happy. That little-

"You have an hour. Then you will either be escorted out or we will have to remove you." Beast Boy said. I was in shock, never would I have imagined this. I would never have though they would actually do that. Finally I came through from my shock.

"Fine, I'll get my stuff and leave the frikin place, got it." I said, my voice oozing with venom. Just last week I discovered a spell. It made your voice, when put thought into it, make the listeners ears bleed. It's a good thing I remembered that spell. My so-called 'team' suddenly fell to the ground clutching their ears. I didn't carry out the spell fully so it would just hurt, very painfully. I teleported to my room and started packing but I never really owned much, just a few tees, two pairs of jeans, and some black high top converse were pretty much all I had. I packed them in a black backpack and headed for the door. I walked down the empty halls for the last time as a titan. On my way out I had to pass the main room. I saw Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games, typical don't even give a care about me, Robin was on his laptop and Starfire was making some alien dish. Robin finally looked up when I had passed by his computer.

"Goodbye Raven." He said.

The rest of the team then realized I was there but made no way of acknowledging my existence. I rolled my eyes and headed for the door. As I got to the main hall I looked at my home for the last time, then I teleported to the city. I arrived in the city mall. I was thankful that it was a bathroom. I quickly changed into normal civilian clothes and walked out. When I passed by an ATM I realized I had no money. Using my powers I hijacked the ATM and it started spluttering out money. I pocketed it before anyone noticed, I mean what is a few money stolen from no one. I headed off to the nearest clothes store and started shopping. After about and hour I had a few outfits and had found a good apartment complex to live in for the time being. Now that I wasn't in the titans I had to find somewhere to live. Thinking about it I realized that I could leave the town, I could travel the world. Yeah but me being sentimental me would stay here. Though I would have to change my look, other wise people would start to notice me. I mean who else in this city has gray skin and purple hair. I surprised no one noticed me here in the mall. Thinking about it I should probably change right considering that I was in plain sight. I rushed to the bathroom and pulled out a book of spells. First things first, I changed my skin to a very pale tan, and then I did another to hide my gem. After that I changed my hair, it was a simple black that went halfway down my back and bangs that covered my eyes. I was about to get out of the cramped stall when I heard someone come in.

"Yeah I heard she went completely physco and killed the poor man."

"I heard she raped him."

"Please who would want to do that."

"I don't know I mean she is a freaking Goth demon. She could like anything."

Great I had fans (mentally eye rolls)

"Yeah but even there was like blood everywhere."

When were they going to get out of this bathroom? Oh wait, I have powers. I teleported to a dark alley nearby, and I looked at the paper I got from the boy who said there was an apartment for sale. It wasn't that far from where I was so I decided to walk. When you're a superhero you never really get to sightsee in the city. I just now noticed I small bookstore and what looked like a gothic café. Once I reached the apartment I knocked three times and on the third a middle aged woman, about forty-five from the wrinkles on her face, came out a greeted me.

"Ah, yes! You are hear from the apartment no?" she asked. English must not be her first language.

"Yes I am." I replied.

"Come this way." When I first saw the room I realized it was a house, and the top floor was mine. It was simple. The entrance hall had a staircase and a door on the top; that must be mine. Along the right wall there was a door, probably where the lady lived.

"The top floor is yours and rent is whatever the bill is. I assume you'll find it comfy. Also I need to see your information."

Right, I need info. I took out my spell book; it looked like a small leather journal, and quickly flipped to a page.

"Here you go." I said showing her the phyic paper. She looked at it and smiled.

"Right this way, Rachel."

Okay so now my name is Rachel. I followed her up the stairs and she handed me some keys once we were at the top.

"This one's for the front door, this one's for the back. And this one's for your door, hope you'll enjoy your stay." She said pointing to different keys. To me they all looked the same. I unlocked the door and looked inside. It was that bad. The room, which I supposed was the living room, had a vintage charm to it. I liked it. The kitchen was the same; I was relived when I saw the good appliances. I found the bedroom, and just like the other it was vintage charm. I loved this place. As I started getting at home I looked through the cabinets in the kitchen. In the last one I found some tea bags and three mugs. Whoever lived here must have had some really great taste. I made the tea and then I got ready for bed. The bed, I found out, isn't very comfortable. It dipped in the middle, but I don't think I even noticed. As I fell asleep I thought about something. I was mad, really mad. And I wanted revenge, I mean they know me, they know some times I mess up, hell even they mess up. No one was killed, that was the huge thing. Now I swore, I would get my revenge.

**Love it? Hate it? Leave comments below! Also I would love to know if I spelled anything wrong. Seriously. Well leave a review if you have any suggestions! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: blah I don't frikin own them.**

Raven's POV

I woke up at about six. I got up and made the last cup of tea from the cabinet. Great I have to go shopping. I took a shower a picked out some clothes for the day. I picked out a black short-sleeved tee with a skull that looked like it was dripping and some navy ripped jeans. I quickly put my converse on and walked out the door. I had some of the money from yesterday waded up in my back pocket. I took the keys in my hands and walked out the door. When I got outside I realized it was a cloudy day. I was always one to enjoy clouds instead of sun. I walked to a nearby grocery store and got at least two hundred dollars worth of food. Man was the cashier confused when I pulled two hundred bucks out of my back pocket. I almost started laughing when I saw her face. Once I got out of the place I quickly ran into a dark alley and opened a portal to my kitchen and put all the grocery bags through. As I finished putting the last one through I could feel a certain presence near me. I quickly ran out of the alley and to a near store. It turns out that store was a weapons store. How convenient.

"You lost little girl?" the clerk said. He looked like one of those bad guys in the movie. I could tell it was an act; inside he probably was one of those guys who had all the My Little Pony figurines on a shelf at home.

"No, actually I'd like some knives." I said, trying to look like I wasn't scared. I wasn't scared of the man or the dark store, it was the presence in the alley, if anyone knew I was Raven then my cover would be blown.

"Look I don't sell weapons to little-"

He was cut off as I grabbed the collar of his shirt and bringing him closed to me face. My eyes turned into four red slits and I said, "Trust me, I'm no little girl."

His eyes grew into saucers and he quickly got out of grasp and hurried to a cabinet full of knives.

"Perfect." I said with an evil smirk growing on my face.

* * *

I was happy. My day was pretty good. I got a shopping done; I had purchased navy blue contacts at the store, and got something to protect myself with. I stilled needed a job. I was job searching when I spotted a sign in a near library that said help wanted. Perfect. I loved books; it was like destiny. I walked in the door and I noticed the bell first. It was a big library, someone could easily get lost in it. A head popped up from the front desk. The head belonged to a girl with a mousy look. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had crooked glasses on her face. Her clothes were plain and dull compared to mine.

"Hello? Can I help you?" she stuttered. So she was shy, nice.

"Yeah, I saw the sign in the front, the help wanted one." I said turning my head around and pointing with my thumb at the sign.

"Oh yeah. We're a little short on workers. Don't need much to qualify; all you need to do is show up at eight every morning except for Sundays and help out. We close at nine every night and are closed on holidays and Sundays." She said.

"We?"

"Oh yeah. There's another guy working here. Middle aged man named Frank. He comes sometimes on weekdays. Other than that it's just me."

"Seriously? It's just you in this huge place? You must have super speed or something."

She chuckled at the joke and answered, "Nah, not many people come here, but that's the great thing. Not many people need help so I just sit at the desk and read all day."

"Sounds like my dream job." I said smiling. "My name's Rachel, by the way."

"Mine's Karen." She said putting her hand out for me to shake it. I took it and we walked around the place. She showed me where the different books go and such. After about thirty minutes I memorized where everything went. I knew Karen and I would get along well, much better than Starfire and me.

"Well, you've defiantly got the job. I'll see you tomorrow!" she said. I walked out the door and waved good-bye. As I was walking home, I could feel the presence again, it felt familiar. I was scared. I started running and I bumped into a certain half metal guy. He had his sonic cannon out and whirled around to stare at me, pointing his arm too.

"Hey! Oh, sorry I didn't see you ma'am. I'll be on my way." He said as he ran off. He hadn't noticed me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Up the street I could see a fight going on. It was the titans fighting Fang.

Cyborg shot a blast at the guy, but he missed. Beast Boy had changed into a wolf and charged at him. Fang grabbed him in midair and threw him at a building. Robin was rushing to a falling Starfire who had tried to shoot at the spider kid and failed. It was almost hysterical to see my ex team fight and loose with out me. I quickly got one of the throwing knives I had purchased and slid in my palm. I got into a dark corner and then took my aim. I threw with all my strength and it hit Fang square in his eye. He yelled out in pain and fell to the ground. The titans looked around for the thrower, but I stayed in my corner so I wouldn't get noticed. I quickly mumbled a few words under my breath and the knife melted and reappeared in my hand. Unfortunately for Fang, the knife must have been hot cause he grabbed his eye and screamed in pain. I slid the knife back where it was and backed in the alley. I must have a thing for alleys cause I tend to find myself in them. As I turned around to almost run into a certain face I thought I would never see. The masked face looked at me and simply said, "Hello sunshine."

**Yep, I'm ending it right there. Tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I noticed (by that I mean someone told me) that Raven isn't really you, know, her. Yeah, I'm just going to make it like this. I don't know about you guys but I like her. **

**Disclaimer: Sue me; all you'll get is a bunch of fandom crap.**

Raven's POV

"What? How? Huh? Who- who are you?" I said trying not the blow my cover.

"Don't try to hide it. I know it's you Raven." He said. I lost the innocent girl act and got in a fighting stance.

"What do you want?" my voice was stern and serious.

"Nothing much, just info. Like, why aren't you with your precious team? I know you're still on their side, but I want to know why you aren't with them. Did they seriously kick you off because of you're little shit fit back a few days ago?" he said getting closer.

"None of your business, and it wasn't a shit fit." I said defensively.

"Yeah yeah, just watch you back. It's a lot scarier out in the real world for an emotionally unstable demon."

"I doubt that, you have no idea what I can do." I said no saying anything about the fact that he was getting closer to me.

He was inches away from my face when he said, "Hey if you ever need me, you'll know how to reach me."

He disappeared and I looked at the piece of paper he had stuck in my back pocket. I had a number on it. I smirked and headed back to my apartment. As I unlocked the door I thought of something. Would I go into the hero business? Probably not, if anything I'd be a villain. I got inside and started unpacking the grocery bags from earlier. As I finished I started making myself dinner. Thank god I had learned how to cook back at the tower. I cooked a simple frozen pizza and ate in silence. After that I got into bed and sleep with out any dreams.

* * *

I woke up to a blaring alarm. It was seven thirty. Crap I'm going to be late! I hurried as I barely managed to get my self in my jeans and red plaid shirt. I grabbed a gray beanie from the hat rack by the door and rushed outside. I got a coffee from Starbucks and made it to the library with three minutes to spare.

"Well somebody was in a rush."

I looked up to see an about thirty-year-old man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was well tanned and muscular. "Sorry sweetie, but we aren't open until eight thirty."

"No, I work here. My name is Rachel, I applied yesterday, when Karen was here."

"Oh! You're Rachel! Yeah, Karen told me about you on the phone, though she never said you were hot."

"Um, no thanks, I'm nineteen, and you aren't my type." I said with a look of disgust.

"Haha, it was a compliment. My name's Frank, and don't worry your not my type either."

"Oh."

After that I started at the books that needed to be shelved. My day was off to a boring start. At around nine Karen came in and my day was starting to get better. We mostly hung around in the back and talked, getting to know each other better. She was nice, and funny, I liked her. After about an hour we were really close. It was weird, like meeting your soul mate in Walmart and the next day getting married, but not regretting anything. Around twelve people started showing up, mostly either college students or sometimes high school girls looking for the latest twilight. Frank left sometime during the day. It was three o'clock sharp when they came in, my old team. I could tell they were in disguise, but it was still them. I quickly hid behind a bookcase and watched from behind the books.

"Hey, um can you… why are you hiding?" Karen said as she came up to me, several books in her hands.

"Um… I'm not hiding. The books just needed to be dusted," I said quickly, blowing invisible dust of the books with my mouth.

"Yeeeeaaah. Anyway can you help those people there, I'm kind of busy." She asked.

"Yeah, sure."

I slowly walked over to the group and asked if they needed anything specific.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you had… hey, you look familiar." Cyborg said.

"I- I do?

"Oh yeah! You were that girl I ran into- um, never mind." Cyborg said and cut himself off when Beast Boy elbowed him for almost reveling his secret.

"Anyway, do you have any criminal records from about the nineties?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, in the back, near the kids books."

I swear I heard Beast Boy snort. But seriously, who wouldn't?

I went back pretending to shelve books. After a few minutes, Robin got up and started walking towards me. Don't panic; be cool. God, Raven don't blow your cover.

"Hey." He started.

"Um, sup?" Niiiice, real smooth.

"I was just wondering, if you…" he trailed off. He started leaning towards me, and looking at my lips. Okay now a good time to panic.

"Bathrooms are that way." I said pointing at the bathrooms, okay so I might of read his mind. He raised his eyebrows. I mentally face palmed myself.

"Um… ah…." I stuttered. "Not, that way… um…"

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Robin said with a smirk on his face. Never have I known him to be this confident.

"That you needed the bathroom so I was showing you."

"Huh, it's like you read my mind."

"Haha yeah, right." I said very awkwardly I might add.

After I had managed to squirm out of that awkward moment I retreated back to a dark corner.

"Well, looks like you've got that boy on a leash." Karen said, scaring me. I jumped about five feet in the air.

"God, don't do that. And no I don't!"

"Haha, I never knew you were a comedian."

"Not funny."

"Yes it is." She said in a singsong voice as she skipped away.

I went back to work and tried to forget what had just happened. After an hour more people came in. Once the clock struck five I noticed the titans leaving. I was shelving a book on the end of the aisle, when I felt someone slap my butt. I looked up to see Robin signaling to call me. I mouth 'not a chance' back and he silently laughed. I felt my back pocket and sure enough there was a paper that said 'text me' and a number. Man, I never imagined Robin like that.

"Seriously? What do I have to do to get a guy like that?" Karen said.

"You saw nothing!" I said quickly.

"Yeah, suuure. What? You got a boyfriend?" she questioned.

"No, it's just that… I don't know!" I said giving up.

As the day ended I was done. Who knew being a librarian was so hard? I grabbed my backpack and left the place at nine. I said bye to Karen and left. On my way home I saw a man hurting a girl in an alley. I hid around a corner and threw my backpack in a portal to my room and grabbed a long silver knife. I turned around the corner and saw the man and the girl.

"Stop it, now." I said to the man.

"Are what? You gonna hurt me?" I could smell the alcohol from where I was standing. Nice, I was dealing with a drunken rapist.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said pulling out the long knife and fingering the tip. The girl squirmed from the man's grasp unnoticed.

"Whatcha gonna do little girl?"

"I don't know, but killing you seems like a really fun idea, what do you think?" I said as a evil smirk came across my face.

**Oh god, I love writing this. I love the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have nothing to say except that it's one in the morning and that I really hope a silence isn't in my room. Also, this will be an especially long chapter. I would like to thank (god, this sounds like a speech at the Grammies or something) all the people who reviewed my story, I love the reviews! I'm trying to interoperate some of the ideas you guys (koryandrs) have been giving me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

Raven's POV

I looked at the man. He was about 5'4 and not that strong. He looked about 34. I quickly ran towards the man and started to swing the knife back. I threw a punch at the man and he collapsed. Clutching his stomach. I jumped up, pushed on hand down on his back, and did a perfect front flip over him. Since I was behind him I kicked him on the butt. He staggered forwards, and I took the chance to teleport in front of him. I then took a handful of his hair and pulled his face to look at me. I had my other hand with the knife against his neck.

"Now, I don't like it when people call me little girl." I said evilly.

"Please, don't kill me."

"Let me think about it… no." I said as I sliced his throat open. The blood spilled on hand and my clothes. I let go of the man and the lifeless body fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming around the body. I used magic to quickly get the blood off of me when I heard a voice.

"Wow, sunshine, I never knew you had it in you."

"You know nothing about me." I replied curtly.

"I know more than you think." Red X said appearing from behind me. I turned around and pinned him against the wall, the knife near his neck.

"Yeah I'm sure you would do that."

"I might."

Red X chuckled, "Hey, you never called me."

"Wha-What?" I said letting him free from my grasp, my eyes wide.

"That number I gave you the other night. You never called. Unless you got some one else's number. I might have a problem with that sweetie. " He said trying to flirt with me.

"No, and you said I could call if I needed you. I don't so why would I call you."

"I thought you might want some company."

"Yeah right."

"Hmm, we might have to change that." And with that he pulled his mask partly off, just reveling his mouth and kissed me. He placed his hands on my waist and I put mine on his chest, trying to push him off, but he was stronger than me. He finally let go and I pulled away.

"What the hell was that for?" I hissed at him. He pulled his mask back on.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." He then saluted and left. I could hear the sirens. I quickly teleported to my apartment and changed into my pajamas. I decided to meditate since I haven't in what felt like ages. As I entered Nevermore I looked around. It looked as if my emotions were having a meeting, even Rage, who was in her straight jacket.

"Um, am I missing something?" I asked as all of my emotions turned to look at me.

"What are you thinking? You murdered an innocent man!" Knowledge exclaimed.

"He didn't deserve it, you Meany!" Happy screamed at me.

"He kissed you!" Love said in a singsong voice.

I noticed the only emotion not saying anything was Rage. As everyone quieted she looked up and smirked at me.

"Nice job." She said.

"Shut up! You just shut your mouth!" Knowledge screamed.

"Look guys, you know what happened. I was doing it for the greater good. That man would have raped and killed many others if I hadn't come along." I tried to explain.

"Still! You didn't have to kill him, know no one will like you!" Timid said.

"Look, it's my life. I can do what I want. You can't stop me." I argued.

"Fine, we understand. We'll go with it. I get you, I mean if I was in your place I would do the same." Knowledge said.

"Thank you. And good bye." I said as I left Nevermore.

I took a shower and got into bed that night, sleeping with no dreams.

I had been two weeks since I was kicked off the team. I rarely ever thought about it. My life was pretty normal; no more surprise visits at the library from my team. I was happy. Every morning I would walk down to the little Goth café by my apartment and get a coffee. I had made a few friends, though Karen was my favorite. We laughed at everything and always had a good time. So far she has been my closest friend in my whole life. I've seen the titans fighting sometimes on the streets and never thought much about it. I saw that Terra had joined them. As for my little stunt with the man, I haven't done anything like that so far. I trusted Karen a lot. I had told her about me being Raven and she understood completely. Though I never told anybody about what happened that night in the alley. Only Red X knew and so far I haven't seen any of him. I was enjoying life. I could let my emotions go a little bit more and had to meditate less, but once every week I would go to a abandoned warehouse in the lake part of town and let all my powers out; it was my way of exercise. Now I know what you're thinking and no, I don't have a boyfriend. I have two guy friends, but that it. Work is fine. A little boring, but I haven't run out of books yet so I'm pretty happy. I was on my way back from work today when I saw the titans fighting the hive five. Of course like always they were winning.

"Terra knock him out while you still have the chance!" Robin screamed.

"I'm trying!" she screamed back.

She threw a rock at Mammoth's and he was knocked out cold.

The rest of the team quickly finished off their villains and the Hive Five was cuffed and put in a police van. I smiled, thinking off the days where I was with them and walked into the pizza parlor where I was meeting my friend.

"Hey Rae! Over here!" I saw Ian motioning for me. Ian had dark brown eyes with dirty blonde hair that hung in his eyes. So would say that he looked like a confident ladies man with his six-pack and stunning smile, but I knew him better. He was actually quite shy when it came to girls and he always hid behind his hair, but once you get to know him, he's as confident as can be.

"You saw the fight outside?" I asked.

"No, but I can imagine it. The teenage heroes kicking asses and saving the day, like always." He said sarcastically.

"You can say that again, it must get boring for them." I said.

"Don't look now, but they just stepped in the door."

"What?" I said ducking my head down so they wouldn't see me.

"Um, Rachel, I don't think they heard you." Ian said with a confused look on his face. Of course he would be confused, I mean a regular civilian hiding from their heroes.

"Oh, y-yeah." I said bringing my head up and shakily taking the menu on the table.

"Anyway what do you want?" He asked.

"You know I think I have to go to the bathroom." I said hurrying to get out of the room. The titans sat down at the table behind me and Ian and I panicked.

"But. Umm, never mind." Ian questioned.

I got inside the bathroom and quickly looked at myself in the mirror. You know that saying that a mirror shows your true self; well for me it's true. Every time I look in the mirror I see who I really am, purple haired and eyed half demon with gray skin. I shook my head and tried to calm myself down I turned around to get my backpack and remembered that I left it in the both with Ian. Just as I walked into a stall the door opened and in walked two girls.

"Yes Friend Terra I do love those shoes."

Great, just my luck.

I quickly hid in the stall and made sure the door was locked.

"Hey did you see the girl sitting with that really cute guy in the table by us." Terra asked.

"Yes, she looked familiar, no?"

"Yeah sort of like-"

She was cut off as I accidently pressed on the handle to flush the toilet. I groaned and walked out of the stall. Trying to be as nonchalant as possible. Starfire and Terra just looked at me with wide eyes.

"Um, did you hear that?"

I decided to go the sarcastic way.

"No, sorry I didn't hear you talking loud enough for China to hear in this small and silent bathroom."

"Well, that's a relief."

"Star, it's sarcasm."

"Oh."

"Hey look, we didn't mean anything bad, you just remind us of some one."

"Who?" I asked putting a face on that clearly said I was pissed.

"Raven, she was an old team mate."

With that my internal expression was of pure shock. My cover could easily be blown by this encounter.

"Awesome, now can you move? You're blocking the door." I asked, still emotionless and the outside.

"Oh, yeah sure." Terra said moving over.

I walked out not ever noticed what was happening. Evidently my anger was causing me to change. I was angry with everyone and everything right at moment. Mad at Terra, who always seemed to replace me; mad at my team for just betraying me, and mad at Starfire would seemed to just be enjoying my nonexistence on the team. I was surrounded in a black cloud the split second I left the bathroom, so no one saw, and I changed completely. I had heard of this happening a few times to people like me. When we get really mad the demon side takes over. My hair grew long, almost to my butt, and it turned a fiery red. My eyes changed to the four crimson slits, and my nails were changed from the dull black to flames. My outfit changed to something similar to my old uniform, but red. I had knee high boots (of course red) and my cloak was now floor length; other that that I stayed the same. Most of the people in parlor screamed and ran. The titans suddenly stood up, looking scared for their lives.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"What? You don't remember me? Little ole Rae-Rae?" I said with a smirk.

"R-Raven?" Cyborg stuttered.

Terra and Starfire decided at that moment to walk out of the bathroom and see the scene before them.

"You are you? You look like a copy of some cheap Raven look a like?" Starfire asked.

"You were always so dense. Probably why I never really liked you. Always Miss I'm So Pretty and Perfect. But you're not, are you? I could feel it, the fact that you were _happy _about me leaving." I said circling the petty alien. I felt invincible.

"Raven! You have returned!" Starfire said, eyes glowing green.

"Yeah, and I've come to get my revenge."

And with that I sent a black net at her, the alien was trapped.

Next, Terra sent boulders at me while Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at me. I dodged both attacks easily with many back flips. Beast Boy transformed into a wolf and attacked. I sent three throwing knives and they hit him in the shoulders. After that I transported onto Cyborg's back. I pulled as many wires as I could to shut him down.

He fell to his knees and shut down. Next I sent Terra into a comma with her worst fears, she dropped the boulder she was holding and it landed inches from her body.

"Raven, please don't hurt us." I turned around to see Robin. I could feel the sadness making his aura navy blue.

"Why, you betrayed me, force me from my home, and take away the only friends I've ever had. Tell me a good reason why I shouldn't just kill you all right now."

"Because, you can come back, we'll welcome you back."

I snorted, "Yeah right."

Then he did the most unthinkable he has ever done. He kissed me. Right there in the deserted street. I stiffened. I didn't like this; he was using my emotions against me.

"Get off of me!" I yelled pulling back.

The look on his face was of sadness, but I didn't care. He was using me.

"Get away!" I said as I teleported from the scene to my apartment. I changed back to normal. I leaned against the door and cried my eyes out. I just sat there crying, sobbing even. Until I felt his presence, just like I felt it those weeks ago. The difference was that it was sad, as if he was feeling what I felt too. Unlike Robin, I could feel the sympathy.

"Hey, sunshine."

**Yeah I'm just leaving it to there, I have a question. Do you guys like the badass, evil, and malicious Raven?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm loving the reviews! Anyway this is an update for Broken… I will be updating soon, but I don't know when. **

"Go away, I don't have time sorry people to feel sorry for me." I said, my voice like venom. He flinched and I could tell my voice spell worked. I wanted him to go away so I could cry until I dehydrated myself and passed out on the cold hard floor.

"Seriously, I'm here to help. I saw what happened. I don't want to tell you that you're a freak or anything like that. I'm here because I want to help you." He said, I read his emotions. I was shocked, he really did want to help, and this wasn't some sick trick.

"How?" I said, whipping my tears and standing up. I probably looked horrific with my mascara running down my face. I looked up into his masked eyes and tried to stop the tears. I failed and could feel them silently falling down my face.

"First let's get you cleaned up."

He took my hand and helped me up. As he led he up to my bathroom, I couldn't help but wonder how he knew where my bathroom was.

"Here."

I walked in and washed my makeup off, after I did that I put on a little mascara and powder.

"Better?" I said, he was sitting on my couch, on a familiar phone, I couldn't point it out exactly point it out but it seemed familiar.

"Yeah, much. I swear when I came in here I thought it was Samara Morgan."

"You're hilarious." I said monotonously. I thought for a second, "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I want to, you seem like the sort of person who needs a friend, someone they can trust."

"You're one to talk."

He snorted softly and then put a smirk on.

"So, were do we begin?"

Three months later (Sorry for another time jump)

I was looking out my window at the busy street below me. I was waiting on Red X. we did this thing were we would get in costume and go have some fun, not that I've ever seen Red X without his mask and costume. We were never caught, never seen. I loved these nights; we would just go and destroy stuff. It helped with keeping my powers under control. Sometimes we would rob some store, but nothing big, only small shops. I took on a new name, when I was in costume, I chose Shadow. It seemed fitting since I could disappear in the shadows so easily. I wore a black dress with ripped black tights and knee high black combat boots as my costume. After weeks of training in an abandon gym I was ready to go on my first little trip. I was fun and I looked forward to the nights we do this.

"Hey sunshine, been waiting a long time?"

"Yeah, about 135 minutes and 56 seconds, not counting the minutes I took to make tea."

"Sorry, sweetie. I had some unfinished business to attend to."

"Uh huh. Yeeeaaa, well come on, where are we going?" I said. Instead of saying anything he pulled out thirteen black roses and handed them to me.

"The one night I wanted you to ask what business and you don't even care."

"Omigod, there beautiful." I said taking the roses. "Where on earth did you find them?"

"I know a guy. Anyway, I have a special place to take you, it's a little risky but I think we'll be able to get through the security."

"Oh, what sort of place?"

"Well since you asked, I thought, hmm well since Raven is such a complete dork, -" he was cut off as I punched him in the arm. "Owe! Anyway, since she's such a history geek, why not take her to the museum's new French painting exhibit."

"Seriously? I've been wanting to go there but it's always to crowed."

"Well, tonight is your night!"

As we jumped out the window, yeah I know but hey, I can fly, we ran to the museum. I climbed on the roof and used my powers to shut off the alarm on the door to the stairs to the main room in the museum. We walked inside and Red X turned the alarms off in the exhibit room. I walked around and admired the beautiful ancient French antics.

"I hope your having a great night, hey, I'll be a second." He said as he teleported to another room. Not but 16.9 seconds later I heard a blaring alarm. I teleported to X and found him trying to steal a marble vase.

"You didn't." I stared at him with a seriously irritated face.

"Sorry sunshine but I was here for two reasons."

"Stop and drop the vase."

I turned around to see the Titans standing in an open doorway.

I looked at X and sarcastically, "Seriously, I was only looking for a quiet night, now look! The kids are here!"

"Hey! We aren't kids!" Beast Boy protested.

"Yes that is why your name is Beast _Boy._" I said back.

"Look you guys are under arrest." Robin said.

"Oh shut up Christmas tree."

"That's it, Titans Go!"

With that the Titans did a full on attack at me and X. Starfire threw star bolts at me but I quickly dodged them. Terra threw a boulder at Red X and he threw an exploding X at the boulder, it crumbled to ashes in front of him. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at me and I was thrown in a painting. I used my powers and a bench was surrounded in a black aura. I threw it at Cyborg and he was thrown into the wall.

"Hey, your powers are kind of like…" Terra started.

"Miss me?" I said smirking.

The Titans stared wide-eyed.

"Raven." Robin said in a whispered voice.

"Sorry Chuckles but me and Rae have some business to attend to." Red X said as he grabbed my waist and threw a smoke bomb. I teleported us to the roof and he let go.

"Why did you do that?" I said. "We could have easily defeated them."

"Because I'd rather leave them in shock, it's much more fun."

I rolled my eyes and teleported us to my room.

"Yeah, okay I guess. So I have to ask, what was with the roses and museum?"

"Let's just say I thought some things over and figured some stuff out."

"Like what?"

"This."

And with that he lifted his mouthpart of his mask and kissed me. I was shocked at first. It wasn't like I had a boyfriend or anything. I responded and kissed him back. He pushed me against the wall and grabbed my waist, pulling me closer. I put my hands on his chest, feeling his muscles under the tight costume. Eventually he licked my lips and asked for entrance, I parted my mouth and let him in. he pushed me on the bed and I fell down, never breaking the kiss. He ruffled my hair and we eventually stopped for air. After a second we went back to making out. I rolled over and was on top of him. He broke the kiss and I looked into his masked eyes.

"Can I?" I asked.

He took my hands and brought them up to his face. I slowly pealed the mask off and looked into his eyes. I was in too much shock to say anything.

"Ian?"

**Hope you guys like it. The link for Raven's costume is in my bio. **

**If you guys want to see.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYYYYY okay so I thought, you know it's 1 o'clock in the morning, why not update?**

Chapter 6

"Ian?"

"Surprise Sunshine." He said with a smirk. No, no way in hell that Red X was Red X. I backed away, sacred.

"Please Raven, don't be afraid. I meant everything I said. I'm your best friend."

"Oh my god. What the hell? You- you- I-…." I stuttered.

I looked at him up and down and realized all the similarities. It was perfect. A shy kid, looking for a purpose in the world, and his total opposite, a cheeky, flirtatious, villain trying to mess people up and get them fired up.

"It all makes sense now. The sudden openness to me, all of it." I said leaning close to Ian's face, inspecting every inch of it.

"Yeah, I would of told you earlier, but I thought it would mess up our friendship."

"I think it's to late to say we have a perfect friendship anymore." I said as I pushed him back on the bed and started kissing him again.

"So, guess we aren't friends anymore."

"Nope."

And with that we totally messed up our friendship, now don't get me wrong. We made out then pretty much slept in each other arms till about seven when my alarm woke us up and I had to get to work. I rushed out the door and on my way out I could Ian getting a cup of coffee. On my way to work I swear I almost bumped into fifty people. As I walked in to the library I saw Karen and she made so comment about the stupid grin on my face. When I saw Frank about his desk, sitting in his way that made him look like he thought he was better than everyone else, I used my telekinesis to splatter coffee all over his freshly ironed white shirt. I was in a happy mood. Well at least till about ten when a certain spikey haired freak and his freak show of a team strolled in, looking for the criminal records. Robin shot me a smirk and I shot him a glare. Terra shot me a death stare and so did Starfire. Even in their disguises I could tell who they were. And since when in the world was Terra Starfire's personal bitch? I started categorizing the magazines when Beast Boy came over and tapped my shoulder.

"Hey do you know were the poetry section is?"

"Um, that way." Since when was Beast Boy interested in poetry?

"Sorry it's just I thought that my girlfriend would like it if I would write her a poem for her birthday."

"Oh, yeah I bet she would love that. What kind of person is she?" I asked putting on one of the most fake smiles I have ever in a long time.

"Oh let's she. Um, she's different. She really nice, but when she's around St- my friend she kinda turns into a bee with an itch. I don't mind it's just that she'll judge people she doesn't even know. But all in all she's a great friend and super awesome. She loves to play video games with me and she's super athletic."

"Well, that's quite a girlfriend you've got their, look at these books. There what you need." I said giving him a book.

"Thanks." He jumped away with a huge grin on his face.

"Awe, you're so nice." A familiar voice said from behind me said. The mysterious voice's owner hugged me from behind and I turned to look into the face of my best friend, if you can even call him that.

"Well, good morning to you too, Ian."

"Hey, aren't they the Titans?"

"Yeah."

"Um, don't they have like super computers to look this stuff up?"

"No, the one thing they didn't add to the computer was the criminal records from before the Titans were formed."

"Oh. That makes more sense."

"Yeah, hey, what are you doing here? I thought you had work." I said.

"Nope."

"Not going to ask."

I walked off to shelve to books some kids just returned. As I was placing a book on one of the higher shelves I realized I couldn't reach.

"Here let me get that." I turned around to see Robin's face directly in front of mine. A little to close for comfort if you ask me.

"Thanks."

"So I saw you with what's his face."

"His name is Ian and so what. It's not like you're my boyfriend I barely even know you."

"I think that isn't entirely true." And with that he looked at me and then pushed me to a corner in the books and kissed me. I tried to wiggle out of the kiss, but Robin was strong. I could hear Karen calling my name. I understood now what he wanted me to do. My only way out was to use my powers. Dang it Robin, stop being so smart. I started panicking when I heard Ian calling my name. So here was the options, Ian sees me kissing Robin and that's the end of that, or I use my powers and Robin knows who I am. I hate my life. I used my powers and a thick book was covered in a black aura and hit Robin squarely in the head. He stepped back and smirked at me.

"Well, that wasn't so hard, now was it Raven?" he smirked evilly.

"Rae?" I heard Karen turn around the corner and Ian was right behind her.

"Oh, sorry I was just asking her where to get a good book. I have to do some research for a project. It's on ravens." He said as he walked away. I slid down and sat on the floor. I hugged my knees and just started into empty space, my eyes wide as saucers.

"He?" Karen started. In response I nodded, holding back tears.

"He knows." Was all I said as my life began to change once again, all the hurt, rage, want for revenge, and depression filled me again and I knew that this time it wasn't just a one time thing, I was in deep territories of my mind that I should never entered. I could feel it in my bones. My dark side was showing, and there was no going back.

**AHHHHH! Guys I'm in a community! Okay calm yourself down…. Anyway so I'm loving the great feedback. (even though there's not much) I thought I'd bring back evil badass Raven so enjoy that and the T rating will defiantly be used because of violence.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I'm guess I'm updating, also hope you like the badass Raven!**

Chapter 7

It was night. Approximately nine fifty-five at night and thirty five seconds and counting. I was waiting atop a roof near the bank of Jump City. I wasn't poor or had any need to rob the bank. I just wanted to see my old friends. You know, the ones who abandoned me then replaced me not to soon after. Yep, those bastards. I had rigged the alarm to go off in three, two, one.

_BOOM!_

The bomb went off and several by standers were knocked away by the explosion. Eh, they were in the way, who cares? I watched as not but 5.78 minutes later the Titans showed up get ready to fight for their lives. I saw them break off into pairs. Beast Boy and Terra went to search the bank while Robin and the biatch were looking around the blasted bank. Cyborg was helping the people who were unluckily in my way. I watched the alien and Robin walk off to search the whole building. I teleported to the side of the building where Starfire was heading. I leaned against the side of the building, covered by the dark shadows. I started examining my nails, pretending to have been very interested by my black nails.

"Raven!" Starfire exclaimed as she turned the corner and spotted me. I sauntered out of my covers of the shadows. I could almost feel the tiny hands pulling me back to my home, my identity.

"Yes?" I said putting a sly smirk on my face.

"Raven! It was you!" she said jumping back and pointing a finger at me. I suddenly hated the finger. The finger that could break someone down; make them sob for hours. I wanted to rip her finger off. To see the blood gushing out of her supposed to be perfect hand.

"Oh, so you actually have some sort of brain in there. I thought you melted it out with your flat iron?"

"How dare you? I am royalty!"

"Yeah yeah. Who really cares?" with that I shot a trashcan at her face. It hit her squarely in the nose and I could see the blood dripping from her nostrils. She swung her arm at me and I easily dodged it. Her eyes glowed green and I almost smiled at her child like behavior. She shot at me but I dodged the starbolts aimed at me. Unluckily I failed to dodge the last one and it hit my shoulder, burning off several layers of skins. I hissed and clutched my shoulder. She smiled and I reached with almost perfect accuracy. I threw several knives at her. One lodged itself in her leg while the other hit her stomach. The knives dug deep into her skin. She dropped down and I knew I won that match. Little did I know she had called for back up.

"So, let's see what that cat dragged in." The voice saw.

"So I was wondering, since you obviously love taking what's mine right after I lose it. What do you want this time?"

"I do not!"

"Seriously, okay right. So, the week after I leave the team, suddenly, you're the new member. And guess what, that room your staying in, guess whose it was before you? Oh and don't forget that fact that Beast Boy had a huge crush on me before you. So the question still stands, what do you want now?"

"ARGGGG!" was her answer. She charged at me like an angry bull. I sidestepped her and she missed me. I knew her weaknesses, but she didn't know mine. This was going to be easy. I flew up in the air and threw as much hexes as I could. After ten minutes of fighting I managed to hit her several times and she was limping. She looked at me with so much I might have been scared. Might of, that's the key word. I looked at her with as much hate. And then, as if in slow motion, I threw a long silver knife at her. It threw slowly at her stomach. She tried to cover her stomach but she was to late. I watched as she fell to the ground. A pool of blood was already forming around her. I stepped down and pulled out my knife. It was covered in blood. I knew that since I pulled out the knife she was going die. Even if I teleported her right now to the emergency room, she never make it. I looked and Starfire's unconscious body and kicked in a little. Wiped some of the blood from the knife and drew a note on Starfire's arm.

With Love – Your favorite bird.

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short but I don't really know where to go with this. Any ideas? **


End file.
